


Sudden Realizations

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Party, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: At Nadia’s gallery opening, Damien finds himself realizing how he feels about another one of his friends.
Relationships: Damien Nazario/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Sudden Realizations

I could not believe how utterly stupid I had been.

I am a private investigator. How could I not see this? She had been right in front of me for years, she was my dearest friend in the city and, even though I had loved her in some capacity since we became such good friends, it was always just platonic.

Today I finally realized what I really wanted, what was right in front of me, and what I had almost thrown away, but hope was not lost. I was determined to do whatever I could to win her over, to spend the rest of my life with her.

She was not some flighty and demanding woman. She was not the kind of person that came to my office every day with wads of cash, hoping to control their deadbeat husbands and children.

Instead, she was kind and beautiful, compassionate person, one I could trust to understand me. She was someone who inspired me to look kindlier upon life, who made me feel less jaded, less broken.

As I looked at her standing at the other side of the room, at one of Nadia’s gallery nights, I could not help but smile when I caught her eye.

Kimberly Park was the one I wanted to spend my life with.


End file.
